


I'm Right Here

by MercyGrim96



Series: Haikyuu fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, cute kurooxkenma, like adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGrim96/pseuds/MercyGrim96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training camps are Kenma's worst nightmare. He has a lot of social anxiety and sharing a small space with so many people, even if they are his friends, sometimes its just too many people for him to handle. Thankfully Kuroo is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, this is my first attempt at a haikyuu fic, I've just recently joined the fandom, but I binged watched both seasons 1 and 2 in one weekend because I fell in love with this series. Kenma and Kuroo are by far my otp for this series and I just really wanted to try a cute fic for them. 
> 
> I can tell that Kenma has a bit of a social anxiety problem, and I feel like in these situations Kuroo is his knight in shinning armor.

Kenma understood the essentialness of training camps, and that as the setter for the team he had to go, but it didn't mean that he liked them. He would much rather be alone in his room playing a game, or maybe hanging out with Kuro, playing a game. Instead he found himself in a room full of people, everyone was winding down from a long day of practice. The upside was that he got to spend some time with Shouyou, and he was happy to see that the short redhead was improving. 

He thought of how the day went as he punched away at the buttons on his portable game. He was on a boss level and this was the third time he had started it, he was just about to make the final blow to the monster when he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind and he jumped in surprise; the monster killed him with one hit.

"Hey Kenma, what're you playing," Kuroo asked him with complete curiosity. 

Kenma pouted and and started up the fight again. "You surprised me and made me mess up," he grumbled as he glued his eyes to the screen. 

"Awww, come on Kenma you know I didn't mean to," Kuro poked at Kenma's shoulder.

Kenma sighed in response as he continued his game, though he did snuggle closer to Kuroo. Kuroo was that only person in the room he really felt comfortable around, he was glad to have Kuro here or his anxiety would be through the roof. 

He and Kuro sat like this while Kenma fought the monster, everyone else chattering away in the background. Kenma could here Yaku lecturing Lev about something- that was a pretty normal occurrence- while they put down all the futons for everyone to sleep on. 

"Hey, I think we're one short!" Lev shouted to Yaku who shushed him.

"No we aren't, we have enough. Don't worry about it."

This was Lev's first training camp so of course he wouldn't know how things worked, well he would find out soon enough. 

Kenma finally beat the boss monster in his game, that was the last one in that dungeon, he decided to save there and start another one tomorrow. He sighed as he lightly pushed at Kuroo's arm, which was still wrapped around him.

"I have to take a shower before it get's too late," Kenma says quietly. Kuroo let go of him and Kenma went to his bag to get something to change into, but unfortunately he couldn't find his sleep shirt. He must have forgotten it when his was distracted with his game while he was packing a few nights before.

Before he could even voice his problem Kuroo was at his side, "I knew you'd probably forget, so I brought an extra of mine." He handed Kenma one of his shirts. The blond cracked him a small smile and took this shirt with a quiet 'thank you'.

~

When he got back from his shower and entered the room everyone was getting ready for bed so Kenma went over to where Kuroo was, sat down next to him, and took his phone out to play a different game. 

After a few minutes Kuroo tapped him on the arm, "Hey, come on, you can't stay up late playing games. We've got practice matches tomorrow!"

Kenma sighed, but complied and turned off his phone for the night. He then curled up inside of the futon that Kuroo had prepared. Kenma relaxed as he felt a strong arm drape over his stomach and he instinctively moved closer to Kuroo.

As he was about to fall asleep Kenma heard Lev say, "Wait, what's happening? Are Kenma and the Captain dating?! Yaku tell me~!" 

Kemna smiled as Kuroo kissed his shoulder and whispered, "G'night kitten," in his ear. 

As long as he had Kuroo by his side it did not matter that there were a bunch of people in one room because Kuroo made him feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved! Tell me how you think I did for my first haikyuu fic, was I on point with the characters? Just let me know! I'd love to hear your opinions before I take another shot at writing a haikyuu fic!! Thanks as always guys, you're super awesome.


End file.
